Royal Blood
by Zaria Braginski a.k.a. Moscow
Summary: Step witch sisters Victoria Kendrick and Emilia Veneziano were raised in Wizarding America with their parents. Both families are known all over the world for their money and power. Follow the two sisters through their rise of power through their families ranks, and their adventures in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A wife and a husband, Mr. Kendrick and Mrs. Veneziano, they were wizards, she was an Italian witch, and he was an English wizard. The year was 2009 when they had met, and each of them already had a child born in the year 2006. Mrs. Veneziano had a daughter named Emilia, born July 1, 2006, and Mr. Kendrick also had a daughter, Victoria Kendrick, born July 4, 2006. When they married they each decided to keep their respective names and more to Wizarding America.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A loud shout was heard from the D.C. wizarding apartment.

"Who wants the first piece of cake?" Mr. Kendrick said placing a piece of the white-strawberry marble cake on a dark blue paper plate.

"Victoria can have it Babbo." Emilia said smiling at her younger sister.

Both of the girls had become strikingly beautiful, even at the age of eleven. Victoria was an average height at 4'7, she had light violet eyes that in certain light could look gray, and her golden blond hair was fine like silk, her skin was as pale as her father's fine China. Now Emilia was very tall, always had been at 5'0, she had bright green eyes that held flecks of amber when the light hit them just right, and her thick curly almost black hair both looked and felt like the smoothest finest silk, it was even more beautiful than the hair of her sister, her skin was the olive tan of her native country, and was without a blemish.

Suddenly two owls flew through the open apartment window and onto the table making Mr. Kendrick drop the plate he was holding. "God. What? We don't even have owls in America. They are only used in the United Kingdom." He muttered.

"Si. Now what do we have here? Letters from Hogwarts!" Mrs. Veneziano said giving the letters to her husband. "But we aren't even living in the United Kingdom! I thought our girls were going to the Salem Institute for Witches!"

"Yes." Said a new voice from the doorway of the apartment. Hello I'm Hermione Weasley. I'm from the British Ministry of Magic. They thought you might want an explanation." The fuzzy haired British witch said.

"Oh, yes of course. Please come sit down." Mr. Kendrick said nodding his head.

_"Please, take my seat. You must be very tired." _Emilia said in quick Italian like she would always do if she was angry, panicked, or scared.

"Emilia, darling. The poor woman doesn't speak Italian." Mr. Kendrick said shaking his head, but smiling at his eldest daughter.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry. Please take my seat. Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Maybe tea?" Emilia quickly said, in English.

"Tea would be wonderful dear." Hermione said smiling at the young Italian witch. "Do you have cream and sugar?"

"Si, of course." And with that Emilia went into the kitchen and started making the Ministry official a cup of tea.

"Please explain these letters Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Veneziano said placing her hands in her lap, and tilting her head to the side.

"Well you see both the Italian Ministry of Magic and the British Ministry of Magic have been keeping watch over your two girls. Thank you dear." Emilia handed the witch her tea. "And seeing the power of the magic they do possess we contacted the Institute and the American Ministry of Magic and everyone agrees that the girls would reach their full potential at Hogwarts. But that is all up to you, the parents."

"Well it think that is the most wonderful idea!" Mr. Kendrick said happily. "You know I got my education at Hogwarts. Yes I was in Ravenclaw." Mr. Kendrick said. "And the girls will get their wands at Ollivander's too!"

"Actually dear I wanted Emilia to get her wand in Italy." Mrs. Veneziano said quietly.

"That's alright too. Well take the Floo to London while you two take the Floo to Venice." Mr. Kendrick said. "We'll see you there Mrs. Weasley, won't we?"

"Of course. I'll let the Ministry know you have accepted." And with that Hermione flashed out of the D.C. apartment leaving behind an empty tea mug.

"Alright you two go get dressed. Wear your formal wizarding clothes." Mrs. Veneziano said smiling as she cleared away the table.

"Of course Materno." Emilia said grabbing Victoria's hand and dragging her to their shared room.

Emilia pulled on a pair of white dress pants, a white button-up formal shirt with dark blue cuffs, a pair of shiny white shoes, a dark blue waist-coat, a dark blue tie with a diamond lion pendant, a dark blue cape with white trim and a hood with a white "V' with curled ends in the middle of the cape, cufflinks in the shape of the same "V" as the cape, a diamond ring also in the shape of the "V".

"Why don't you wear the dress version of that?" Victoria asked looking her sister up and down.

"I don't feel respected if I wear a dress. Besides. I look good in this." Emilia said giving her sister a feral smile.

Rolling her eyes Victoria pulled on a light rose colored dress with a cream trim, a cream cloak with a hood, a pair of cream mid-calf boots that had the light rose buttons up the side, and a necklace with a diamond "K" hanging from the chain.

"See. Nice and elegant." Victoria said with a smirk on her face.

"You also don't have any competition for your roll as head of the Kendrick clan." Emilia said rolling her eyes.

"They are called Houses. Not Clans." Victoria said.

"Let's just go."

"Alright it looks like we're all ready to go." Mr. Kendrick said. He was dressed in something that looked identical to Emilia's outfit but in his family's colors of light rose and cream, and the "V" replaced with a "K".

"Yes well Emilia and I will head out first." Mrs. Veneziano wore a bigger version of what Victoria was wearing, but in her family's colors of white and dark blue, and the "K" hanging from the necklace was replaced with a "V". "Come Emilia. And don't forget to repeat after me." Mrs. Veneziano said grabbing a handful of silver Floo powder and stepping into the Floo. "Veneziano Center Venice!"

"Alright wish me luck." Emilia said copying her mother. "Veneziano Center Venice!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Emilia and her mother stepped out of the Floo in Italy the main shopping center of Wizarding Venice was filled with shoppers, who instantly stopped when they recognized the white and dark blue of the head clan of Italy enter the center.

_"This way Emilia." _Mrs. Veneziano said ignoring the stares she was receiving.

_"Of course Materno."_ Emilia answered following her mother.

_"We are only here for your wand and your pet." _

_"Of course Materno."_

_"Good. Here we are." _Mrs. Veneziano said stopping in front of a grand shop that read, '_Cammeo's Wands for Witches and Wizards'._

_"Alright let's go in." _Emilia said shaking in anticipation.

_"Oh hello dearies!" _a plump woman said as the two witches entered the small shop. _"I'm Cammeo! Oh my god your Venezianos! Welcome welcome!" _Ms. Cammeo was a short plump woman with gray hair, and bright brown eyes.

_"Yes, yes. I came directly here I got my wand from you and so did my father, I want my daughter to get her wand from you." _Mrs. Veneziano said placing her had on Emilia's shoulder.

_"Yes I remember you! You were much shorter back then! I'm glad to see you have grown!" _Cammeo said. _"Let me go and try to find you a wand, but first let me ask you some questions."_

_"Alright Mam." _Emilia said standing up a little bit straighter. _"Ask away."_

_"Alright. When is your Birthday?"_

_"July 1 2006."_

_"Height?"_

_"5'0."_

_"Favorite animal?"_

_"Venetian River Dweller." _

_"If you came across a crossroads and you had to take one road which road would you take, the one in front that leads to the forest, the one to the right that leads to the village, or the one to the left that leads to the river?"_

_"The one to the left that leads to the river."_

_"Alright let me go find you a wand." _Cammeo said and we wondered off deeper into the store.

_"Venetian River Dweller?" _Mrs. Veneziano said smirking,

_"Yes. I want one as a pet." _Emilia said feeling her cheeks heat up.

_"Alright I can make that happen."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you!" _Emilia cried hugging her mother.

_"Alright try this one dear." _Cammeo said walking back into the front. _"Ten inches, Oak, siren eyelash core. Go on give it a swish."_

Emilia took the wand from Cammeo and flicked it, the outcome was all of the wand cases falling from the shelves, well all but one.

_"Maybe that one won't do, but the last one on the shelf might." _Cammeo said stepping over the fallen wands and picking up a long black box. _"Now this wand is the most powerful, and most dangerous wand the Cammeo family has ever made. Eleven inch, Rosewood, Chimaera scale core, dipped in unicorn blood. An illegal practice nowadays, but this wand was made before that practice was band. The unicorn blood turned the colour of the wood a whitish silver." _Cammeo said pulling out a silver-ish wand that seemed to sparkle when the light touched it, the wand was completely straight and smooth, and the grip had a green snake with the tale at the end and the head pointing to the tip._ "Try giving it a swish." _

Emilia gripped the grip and the snake seemed to move to fit her fingers. She flicked the wand, all of the wands went back into their boxes and flew back onto the shelves and the snake turned dark blue.

_"Yes I think that is the one." _Cammeo said smiling. _"Let's go ring you up."_

After Emilia and her mother buy Emilia's wand and a dark blue wand sheath with a white strap, they walked down the street until the came to a shop that read, _'Alberto's Pet Emporium.'_

_"This is where we can pick up one or more pets for you." _Mrs. Veneziano said smiling down at her daughter.

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ Emilia cried running into the store. After a little while Emilia came to a stop at a crate that held two kittens, one was a small long haired pure white male with green eyes, and the other was a larger Russian Blue male with amber eyes.

_"Do you like them?" _Mrs. Veneziano asked appearing from behind her daughter.

_"Yes. But I can't decide which one I like more." _Emilia said looking at the two kittens.

_"You don't have to. We'll get you the both." _Mrs. Veneziano said smiling. _"Clerk we found the ones we want!" _Mrs. Veneziano called to the man standing at the end of the isle.

_"I'm sorry Mam, but we cannot sell those two separately." _The man said.

_"We don't want them separate. We want them both." _Emilia said looking up at the taller man.

_"Oh of course, and who is buying with us today? Those two are very expensive." _

_"The Veneziano familia." _Emilia said startling the man. _"We will pay only what they are worth." _

_"It's nice to meet you. Please let me go get Mr. Alberto." _The man said running off.

_"What was that about?" _Emilia said looking at her mother.

_"No clue." _

_"Hello! Hello! Welcome, welcome! So my employee told me the Veneziano familia wants to by the two kittens!" _A man in his late thirties with dark brown hair and light brown eyes said walking in front of the clerk. _"I'm Alberto! How may I be a service to you?" _

_"I would like to buy these two kittens." _Emilia said petting the black kitten through the crate.

_"That is a very, very good choice." _Alberto said happily. _"They are 15 Galleon each." _

_"That's fine. Here." _Mrs. Veneziano said handing over the thirty gold coins.

_"We do have some muggle accessories for cats in the back would you like to see them." _Alberto said unlocking the crate holding the cats. _"What makes these cats so special is the fact that whoever buys them_ _they seem to know and will follow that person around no matter what. They don't have names either so you may name them."_

_"The girl will be Dael, and the male will be Aesir." _Emilia said as Dael sat next to her right foot and Aesir sat next to her left foot. _"Can we get them collars?" _

_"Of course dear."_

And with that Alberto led the two Venezianos to the back where Emilia picked out a dark blue collar for Dael, and a white collar for Aesir. After they paid for the collars they walked back to the Floo and Mrs. Veneziano picked up Dael, and was swept away by the green flames of the Floo leaving Emilia with Aesir.

"Guess we should get going then Aesir." Emilia said picking up the cat and stepping into the Floo.

* * *

"Alright Dad where are we going first?" Victoria asked brushing ash off her dress as she walked up to her father.

"First to 'Ollivander's', then to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'." Mr. Kendrick said as he started to walk. "Ollivander is no longer living but his great nephew is now running it. His name is Nathaniel."

"Alright I can't wait! What house do you think I'll be in?" Victoria said looking up at her father.

"Gryffindor, or maybe Hufflepuff." Mr. Kendrick said.

"What about Emilia?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yes. Here we are. Ollivanders."

Victoria and Mr. Kendrick walked into the old and dusty shop. "Welcome to Ollivanders, you're here for your wands correct?" A man in his late fifties said walking out to the front counter. "I'm Nathaniel."

"Yes. I need a wand." Victoria said when her father gave her a look.

"Well then. Let me ask you some questions. Are you shorter than average, average, or taller than average height?"

"Average."

"What do you care most about?"

"Being kind to others."

"What is your best quality?"

"I have a kind heart and a very cheery nature."

"What do you want to become after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Dragon Tamer."

"What pet do you want to have?"

"An Eagle Owl."

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Alright I'll be right back with a wand for you." After a few minutes Nathaniel walked back with a box. "This is a very special wand. You see the wood this wand is made out of is no longer used to make wands, this is the last of its kind, and the core is no longer used. 9 ½ inch, maple, with a Hippogriff talon core. Very Powerful. Go on and give it a swish."

Victoria took the wand and flicked it a slight breeze wafted through the air a scent of cinnamon left behind.

"Yes. I think that'll do very nicely." Nathaniel said smiling. "Let's go ring you up."

After they paid for the wand and got Victoria an owl they met up with Emilia and Mrs. Veneziano at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"What's your wand?" Victoria asked sitting on her bed across from her sister.

"Eleven inch, Rosewood, Chimaera scale core, dipped in unicorn blood." Emilia said. "And yours?"

"9 ½ inch, maple, with a Hippogriff talon core." She replied. "I like your cats."

"Really? The small one is Dael, and the large one is Aesir." Emilia said petting Aesir and looking at Dael who was sleeping on her bed. Both girls had changed out of their clothes and into pajamas.

"Alright you two. Time to go to bed." Mr. Kendrick said from the door of the room. The girls smiled before Emilia moved over to her bed on the other side of the room.

"Buonanotte Babbo."

"Goodnight Dad."


End file.
